


Pistachio flavoured Ice cream

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot creativity night 27.05.2017To the prompt: pistachio flavoured ice cream/ fantasy land





	Pistachio flavoured Ice cream

"Why is it green?" Really, it was an odd question to be asking about an ice cream, as they were, in fact, often green, but not such an odd question in the context that Arthur had made the ice cream. It was also his very first time making it and given that thus far he had not always managed to heat a pie in a microwave, it was understandable why his test subjects were apprehensive about the whole deal.

Still, there was no getting around it. Had they been flying Douglas would have said that they can't possibly risk food poisoning, but they weren't. In fact they were on a little get together at Carolyn's house after months of not seeing each other. Well, months of not seeing Martin anyways. His new job at Swiss Air did keep him very busy. It had been a lovely night, equal parts of remembering the good old times at MJN Air and catching up on what had changed in their lives. Well, lovely until Arthur had announced that he had made ice cream and wanted everyone to have a taste.

"It's pistachio flavoured, of course!" Arthur beamed.

"Why have you decided you should try and pick up ice cream making?" Douglas asked, clearly trying to delay the inevitable.

"Well, that was what I had planned on doing with Skip's van! I wanted to have an ice cream van. Except we got our airline back and everything turned out well, but it really made me realize that I had never made ice cream and should give it a try. "  
  


"You were going to  _make it yourself!"_ Martin sounded horrified at the suggestion. 

"Yes. How else I was going to get ice cream into my van?" Arthur asked, looking puzzled.

Martin simply groaned, not bothering to explain and took a careful bite of the ice cream. It did not taste like pistachios in the slightest. Dishwater was closer to the taste. Perhaps a bit like Apple-flavoured-Fairy? Not for the first time in his life, Martin was glad that things had worked out the way they did. It hard certainly saved some people from some horrible ice cream. 


End file.
